walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Buzzard
Buzz Buzzard is a fictional animated cartoon character who appeared in several films produced by Walter Lantz Productions in the 1940s, '50s, and 70’s. History Buzz is an anthropomorphic buzzard who, in most of his appearances, was a con artist looking for a way to swindle someone, usually Woody Woodpecker, out of money or food. In other appearances, Buzz has been a cowboy, a carnival barker, a soda jerk yet he still remained a royal pain to Woody. For most of Woody’s career, Buzz was the primary foil for Woody, bearing roughly the same relationship to that character as Yosemite Sam had to Bugs Bunny in Warner Brothers' animated shorts from the same era. Buzz's first appearance was opposite Woody in 1948's Wet Blanket Policy, the first and only animated short subject to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Song[1], at which time he was more or less replacing Wally Walrus as Woody Woodpecker's primary foil. Character actor Lionel Stander provided his voice in the 1940s with Dallas McKennon taking over the role in the 1950s. Buzz would continue to appear in Woody Woodpecker shorts until the mid 50’s, and was eventually replaced as the woodpecker's rival himself by Dapper Denver Dooley (also voiced by McKennon) and later Gabby Gator. Bunco Busters would be Buzz Buzzard's final appearance in a Woody theatrical cartoon until Tumble Weed Greed in 1969. Though Buzz continued to make appearances in Lantz comic books and on other licensed merchandise.[2] During the 14 year theatrical hiatus, Buzz made an appearance in the 1964 television special, Spook-a-Nanny. However, in Spook-a-Nanny he was voiced by Daws Butler. The character's appearance changed dramatically throughout the years with a vest and five o’clock shadow that disappears, different feather colors, and head feathers that disappeared entirely and reappeared sporadically. Buzz Buzzard never appeared in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Buzz Buzzard appearances *''Wet Blanket Policy'' (1948) *''Wild and Woody!'' (1948) *''Drooler's Delight'' (1949) *''Puny Express'' (1951) *''Slingshot 6 7/8'' (1951) *''Destination Meatball'' (1951) *''Stage Hoax'' (1952) *''Scalp Treatment'' (1952) *''The Great Who-Dood-It'' (1952) *''Buccaneer Woodpecker'' (1953) *''Operation Sawdust'' (1953) *''Belle Boys'' (1953) *''Hypnotic Hick'' (1953) *''Hot Noon (or 12 O'Clock For Sure)'' (1953) *''Socko in Morocco'' (1954) *''Alley to Bali'' (1954) *''Hot Rod Huckster'' (1954) *''Real Gone Woody'' (1954) *''Bunco Busters'' (1955) *''Robin Hoody Woody (1963) * Tumble Weed Greed (1969) *''Ship A'hoy Woody'' (1969) *''Flim Flam Fountain'' (1970) *''Indian Corn'' (1972) *''Show Biz Beagle'' (1972) *''The Genie with the Light Touch'' (1972) Other media *Buzz would reappear as a regular character on The New Woody Woodpecker Show in 1999 voiced by Mark Hamill. *A few video games from Woody Woodpecker also featured Buzz Buzzard: **''Woody Woodpecker Racing'' (2000) for PlayStation, Dreamcast, PC and GBC. **''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' (2001) for GBC, PC and PS2. See also *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walter_Lantz_Productions List of Walter Lantz cartoons] *List of Walter Lantz cartoon characters References #'^' Wet Blanket Policy (1948) - Trivia #'^' Comic Vine Gallery Buzz_Buzzard_300.gif Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:The New Woody Woodpecker Show characters